Chad In The Kitchen With Cookies
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: It takes one heck of a girl to make Chad Dylan Cooper act like a fool, but when he accidentally stands her up, he's willing to 'bawk', make cookies and more. Written for DemiandSelenaFan. Includes cookie-making, flour-fighting Channy fluff. One-Shot


**CHAD IN THE KITCHEN WITH COOKIES **

**AN: Hello folks :) Of course the title is based off of 'Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner', and if you didn't know that you must hit yourself for being a bad SWAC fan :P I was checking out my fanfiction archive for SWAC yesterday and a little fic caught my eye. Then I found out it was dedicated to ME! Me! Like wow! And it was such an awesome story too :D **

**It's called .... Benefits From Other Friends .... by DemiandSelenafan! It's such an awesome story :) Make sure you all check it out! So this is dedicated to Emma :) **

**Gah! My computer has a virus! So now I can only write on my sisters comp :/ Which she likes to play on too! So for those of you who read 'The Voice Inside' there may be slow updates :( Anyways, I really hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the invention of Cookies or SWAC.**

Sonny heaved a sigh of relief as she finally reached her Apartment door. That night had been exhausting, humiliating and frankly she felt like crying. She'd had to practically beg Tawni to drive her home.

It had all started this morning…

_*Earlier this morning* _

"Randoms." Chad greeted, poking his head around the doorway. "_Random._" He repeated when he saw Sonny was alone.

Sonny rolled her eyes, going back to her Tween Weekly magazine.

"Sonny?" Chad asked again, pouting at Sonny ignoring him.

Sonny looked up, biting her lip to stop her from snapping. "Yes Chad?" She asked, irritated.

Chad smirked. "Somebody isn't a happy little ball of sunshine this morning now, are they?" Chad taunted, sauntering over to sit next to Sonny on her sofa. Chad sat down with a 'whump'.

"Oh come in Chad! Why don't you take a seat and annoy the hell out of me?!" Sonny bit sarcastically.

Chad grinned. "Don't mind if _I _do."

Sonny slapped her magazine closed and flung it on the side. "Look Chad, what do you want?"

"Hmmm … I already have _everything _that I want … amazing good looks, the talent, the brains … but if you really want to do something for me, then I wouldn't mind you bringing Zac Efron to my studio."

Sonny frowned, curious. "_You_ like Zac Efron?"

Chad smirked. "Nah, I just wanna tell him he's _banned_."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "So you just came here to bug me then?"

Chad opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Yup. Pretty much."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Chad, I am _not_ a Diva!" Sonny whined, pouting.

"That's exactly what a Diva _would_ say." Chad teased, smirking.

Sonny grumbled, pushing herself up from the sofa. "Well if that's all you came to say, then I have some rehearsing to—"

"No, no. I have something to tell you." Chad told her, standing up too.

Sonny spun back to him. "Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Will you just tell me!" Sonny cried, stomping her foot.

"Fine, there's a party…" Chad trailed off, looking away.

"And?" Sonny asked, eyebrows raised.

"And uhm … I just _thought_ that I'd help you."

Sonny's brow furrowed. "How will a party help me?"

"Well it will help your career if … if I-I go with you." Chad explained, nervously motioning with his hands.

Sonny gave a small smile. "Chad, are you asking me to be your date?"

"Uh … _no_. I just thought that I'd help—"

Sonny cut him off with a grin. "Well then, if this is just to _help_ me, then _how_ could I refuse?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'll pick you up at six." Chad winked, clicking.

Sonny nodded dumbly. "Okay." She smiled goofily.

Chad grinned. "Don't be late." And then he sauntered out of her dressing room.

_*Back to present* _

She had been stood up.

Stood up by the boy she had convinced herself she was never going to like.

Stood up by the boy she did like.

Of course she'd waited and waited; waited for him to casually stop by her dressing room for almost an hour.

In the end, a sympathetic Tawni had finally insisted on coming with her instead.

The party was okay. Well it just happened to be brilliant, unfortunately she was to busy thinking about Chad to enjoy any of it.

But why did Chad ask her if he wasn't going to show?

Tawni had finally called her a cab home after she'd spent most of the time sitting there sulking, begging her to let her leave.

There was only one word to describe how she felt and that was … humiliated.

Sonny snicked her key in the lock, turning it and with a sigh as she entered.

She stumbled inside, removing the killer red heels that she had wore to impress him. "Mum I'm home." Sonny groaned, pulling the hoop earrings from her ears. Sonny quickly put on her bunny slippers and shook out her hair from the clips.

No answer.

A dejected Sonny checked in her Mum's bedroom before wandering over to the kitchen.

Only to find …

Chad standing in her kitchen wearing a chef hat?

"Sonny!" Mum greeted, still laughing.

The two of them both had their faces powdered with flour and were laughing like school children.

"Uh … what's going on here?" Sonny asked, immediately going self-conscious at Chad's eyes straying up and down her outfit. She'd worn her new dotty red dress just to impress him and he hadn't even bothered to show.

Chad said nothing, he spun around and began needing the dough again on the side.

Connie ambled over to Sonny, throwing her arm around her and giving a welcoming grin. "Your friend is _such_ a lovely boy! Why haven't I ever met him before?"

I groaned at the flour now all over me and Mum gave a sheepish smile, rubbing her hands down on her apron.

"Go and grab an apron Sonny, you can help us make cookies."

Sonny, never one to miss an opportunity to make cookies, grabbed an apron from the hanger and quickly tied it around herself.

Connie jogged into the living room, trying to find something else.

"Chad, _what_ are you doing here?" A confused Sonny asked.

Chad shrugged, needing his dough carefully. "I came to take you on our date…"

Sonny's eyes widened. "When you said pick me up at six, you did mean at the Studio right?" Sonny clarified.

"No." Chad mumbled, looking away from her.

"Chad, why didn't you just go to the party without me?" Sonny asked guiltily. She'd gone without him and yet he'd stayed at her house making cookies with her mum.

"Because I thought you might show. Then your Mum got a text saying you were at the party and we just … got to talking."

Connie came back in then, choc chips in hand. "Here, found some Chad."

Chad breathed an over-dramatic sigh of relief. "What would I do without you Miss Monroe?"

Connie giggled.

Sonny gagged.

Chad took the choc chips from Connie's hands and quickly tore them open.

Sonny looked up at her Mum, giving her a wide-eyed signal, telling her to take a hike. Connie took the hint, backing out of the room with a small smile and her hands up to signal surrender.

Sonny reached for the hat off Chad's head and grinned, playing with it in her hands. "I didn't know you did domestic."

Chad gave a small smile, shrugging. "I have my moments."

Sonny put the hat down and grabbed the dough that her Mum had left and kneaded it next to him. "I thought you'd stood me up…" Sonny admitted, embarrassed.

Chad gave a bitter laugh. "Ditto."

"Haven't you ever heard of ringing my cell?" Sonny asked incredulously.

Chad sulked, kneading his dough a little bit harder. "Well why didn't _you _ring mine?"

"I had no money left on it to call anyone." Sonny explained.

Chad's eyes widened. "Oh _my _Chad. That really does happen to some people."

Sonny giggled. "Shut up."

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, sometimes bumping shoulders as they made their cookie-dough outlines.

"How did you feel?" Chad asked suddenly, still shaping his 'perfect' circle for his cookie.

"Hmm?" Sonny asked, unsure.

"When you thought I'd stood you up." Chad explained, leaning over his tray.

Sonny bit her lip. "Hurt. Confused. Rejected." Chad barely seemed to register her words. "You?"

Chad looked up from his masterpiece. "Amused." He told her, a small smile on his face.

"Oh." Was all Sonny could muster.

"I'd expected it from you." Chad told her honestly. "You're different, usually if I ask out a girl they're there ten minutes early but … not you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sonny asked, unsure whether to be offended or not.

"Of course it is." Chad answered confidently, he finished off his last Cookie and slid his tray into the oven.

Sonny stifled a sigh, taking her tray and sliding it into the next oven shelf.

"It's bad because ... it makes me feel things I don't want to feel." Chad rambled, reaching for his Chefs hat that she'd placed on the bench.

Sonny stopped him, anchoring his arm and turning him to face her.

Chad actually looked nervous.

"Sonny I—"

"You have flour on your face." Sonny commented, licking her thumb and rubbing his cheek with it.

Chad sighed at her touch, involuntarily closing his eyes.

Even when the powdery white stuff had gone, Sonny carried on the small soothing circles on his cheek, gently making the circles get bigger until they were in range on his lips.

And that's when she did it, Sonny Monroe ran her thumb across the bottom lip of Chad Dylan Cooper.

And all he did was chuckle.

Chad re-opened his eyes. "I _knew_ you wanted to kiss me. Pig or no pig, you want to kiss me."

Sonny scowled, then suddenly the scowl formed into an evil smile. "You're right Chad."

Chad's eyes widened. "I am?"

"Yes. Now let me show you. Close your eyes." Sonny instructed.

Chad did as he was told, closing his eyes with a small smile.

Sonny stifled a chuckle as she dipped her fingers into the bag of flour, then flicked Chad in the face with it.

Chad winced, immediately opening his eyes. "Oh no you didn't."

"Stop trying to talk gangster—"

Sonny didn't have time to finish her sentence as Chad had dipped _his _hand in the bag and flicked flour in her face too.

The flour was all over Sonny's nose and she gave a quick sneaze. "Chad!" Sonny dived for the bag, thrusting her hand in and throwing it in Chad's hair.

"Sonny, now you've gone _too _far." Chad tried to brush down his hair with his hands.

Sonny couldn't help but giggle.

Chad scowled. "Sonny, come here." Chad encouraged, his scowl fading to a menacing grin.

Sonny backed away, putting up her hands. "No."

"Come on, come here." Chad instructed, grabbing the extra bag of flour from the side, he quickly hid it behind his back. He approached Sonny with an innocent smile.

"No because you'll flick flour at me!" Sonny whined, bumping into the bench.

Chad grinned, putting a hand on either side of her on the bench, keeping the flour bag in his left hand.

"_Chad_." Sonny tried her most cutesy voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes Sonny?" Chad asked, amused.

"You don't have to do this." Sonny tried, her voice nervous.

"Oh but I do."

And before Sonny could make a break for it, Chad had lifted the bag of flour over Sonny's head from behind her, and ripped the bag open.

One second Sonny was dressed to the nines, her shiny black hair curled, her long legs smooth and in tights, her red dotty dress fitting her figure perfectly, her pretty face framed with subtle make up and her pretty pink apron covering _most_ of her dress.

The next second, Sonny was white from the head down.

Sonny gasped, shaking the flour out of her hair. "Chad!" Sonny whined, brushing the top of her dress down. "I only got this dress today!"

Chad chuckled, sliding back so that none of the mess got on him. "Well, I'm honoured, Sonny Monroe brought a new dress _just_ for me."

"Well it won't be happening again!" Sonny screeched, marching over the side to grab some kitchen roll.

Chad sulked. "Awh … _but _why?"

"Because!" Sonny cried, pulling off her apron to show a big square of clean dress contrasting with the rest of the white.

Chad chortled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sonny asked insistently, glaring at Chad.

Chad's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why do you hate me? Since day one, all I've ever done is try to be friends with everyone, but you have this ... _need _to ruin my day at whatever the cost."

"Sonny, I—" Chad gulped, smoothing his hair through his fingers. "I don't _hate_ you."

"Fine, strongly dislike—"

"Sonny I told you before, I _like _you." Chad smirked at Sonny's little gasp.

"W-When?"

"Don't you remember when we were in the Prop House? I said '_I'm telling you this because I like you._' I thought you were smart Monroe."

"Well if you _like_ me so much then why are you so mean to me all the time? Why won't you let me sit with you at lunch? Why do you constantly make fun of me and my cast? Why did you use me for publicity?" Sonny asked, confused. "You _hate_ me."

"If I _hate_ you so much then why did I dance with you at Secret Prom? Why did I dress up as Weird Beard? Why am I stood here in your kitchen making cookies with your Mum and talking about you when you were little when I could be at a Hollywood party where my picture would be getting taken!"

Sonny's lips upturned in a small smile. "So when you say _like _me … you mean like as a…?"

Chad swallowed. "Uhm … what do you like me as?"

Sonny pouted. "_I _asked you first."

"Well I asked you second!" Chad insisted stubbornly.

"First wins second!"

"First the worst, second the best." Chad smiled smugly.

"You answer."

"You answer."

"_No,_ you answer!"

"_No, _you answer!"

"Chad stop copying me and be a man!" Sonny chided, quickly checking the time on the cookies.

"If you women want equality so bad, then why don't you woman up!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Woman up? Really Chad? _Really_?"

"Yes really!"

"Chicken."

Chad scowled. "Oh, _don't_ start that again."

Sonny grinned, flapping her arms around wildly to imitate a chicken. "_Bawk! Bawk! __Bawk!" _

Chad bristled, mumbling. "Sonny your Mum is gonna hear and—"

"_Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! B-Bawk! Bawk! B-Bawk!" _

"Sonny! Just quit your bawking, a'ight?"

"Say it then!"

"You say it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"_Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" _

"Sonny you're acting like a fool!"

Sonny glared. "_Admit_ it then!"

"I-I … why don't _you_?"

"Because..."

"Ha! _You're _the chicken Sonny! _Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!_" Chad imitated her, flapping his arms around like a chicken too.

Sonny barely suppressed a smile. "You're bawking." Sonny observed in awe.

"Yes, well you should understand me then, chicken! _Bawk! Bawk! B-Bawk! Bawk!_" Chad's 'Bawk's' started to get louder and Sonny chuckled.

"Chad—"

"_Bawk! Bawk—" _Chad's bawking was cut off by Sonny throwing herself at him. She knew it was a totally inappropriate time for her to ravish him, but as soon as he'd acted like a fool, just as she had, she just _couldn't _help herself.

Grabbing the neck of his shirt she pulled him down to her, her lips crushing against his. Reaching up with her free hand she grabbed a handful of his hair as his hands curled around her. Sonny pressed herself against him causing him to lose his balance and fall back, grunting as his shoulder hit against the kitchen cupboard.

He rolled so that she was pressed against the wall and disentangled her arms from round him, holding them against the wall.

"Sonny," he panted, resting his forehead against hers. "This is insane. I just call you a chicken and you're throwing yourself at me."

"I know. I know that most girls would have slapped you in the face and stormed out. But those chicken noises, they really showed me you've changed."

"That doesn't make _any _sense."

"You acted like a fool." Sonny bit her lip, trying to stifle that trademark grin that was just begging to come out.

"You threw yourself at me because I acted like a Random?" Chad asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

Sonny nodded, her forehead rubbing against his. "I _loved_ it." She said in a sultry voice, slowly licking her bottom lip.

"Well just call me chicken boy then." Chad teased.

Sonny gave a laugh low in her throat.

Chad couldn't take it any more; he reached out and pulled her roughly against him, his mouth seeking hers.

"Sonny! Are those cookies ready yet?" Connie popped her head around the door, going sheepish as she saw the two in a heated embrace.

Chad jumped away like he'd been fired out of a cannon. "Miss M-Monroe!" He stuttered, nervously rubbing his hands on his apron. "I-I don't think so."

Connie grinned knowingly. "Okay, call me when they're ready?"

Sonny nodded. "Of course."

"And I get the biggest one?" Connie asked hopefully, spying the cookies in the oven.

Chad placed the chefs hat back on his head, winking. "Who else would I give it to?"

Connie smiled, closing the door behind her.

Chad frowned at Sonny's pouting face. "Sonny what's wrong?"

"I wanted the biggest cookie!"

Chad grinned. "Maybe I'll let you sneak it, then give your Mum the second biggest."

"I heard that!" Came Connie's voice from the Living Room.

"First the worst, second the best!" Chad yelled back.

"Touché Chad! Touché!"

Chad smirked. "See your _Mum_ gets it."

"Well I did go first, didn't I?" Sonny asked, eyebrows raised.

"You threw yourself at me, that doesn't count." Chad told her defiantly.

Sonny glared. "Well isn't it obvious now?"

"Say it out loud." Chad demanded.

"You already know." Sonny said quietly, putting on her oven-gloves, she turned towards the oven.

Chad pulled her back to him by the waist, so that he body was pressed flush against his. "Sonny." He whispered lowly in her ear.

Sonny turned her head slightly, gazing into those hypnotising blue eyes of his. "Y-Yes?"

Chad smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered slowly. "I like-like you."

Sonny swooned.

"Do you like-like me too?" He asked confidently, rubbing her hip soothingly with his hand.

Sonny gave a goofy smile, watching him excitedly.

"Sonny? Tell me what you're thinking." He tried again, watching her through blue eyes.

Sonny blinked, coming out of her daze. "I think ... I think the cookies are going to burn."

Chad gawped.

Sonny quicky maneuvered herself out of his arms and pulled the over door open, wafting away the thin sheet of steam. She pulled Chad's tray, then hers out of the over with her oven gloves and placed them on the top to cool.

"Right then, now I can tell you what I'm thinking." Chad breathed a sigh of relief. "Chad I—"

"Kids!" Connie entered the room with a grin. "Chad!" She fake-gasped. "How could you not call me when the cookies were ready?"

Chad smiled despite his frustration. "Just about to Miss M."

Connie smiled suspiciously. "Hmm. Anyways kids, why don't we get some icing out?"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Icing on cookies...?"

Sonny and Connie gasped simultaneously. "You've _never_ put chocolate icing on your cookies before?!" The two asked incredulously.

Chad chuckled. "You two must be the weirdest girls I know."

"Hey!" The two yelled together, turning to each other and laughing at their ability to speak together.

Connie opened up the cupboards, getting a tube of chocolate icing and handing them both one.

"Make sure mine had a pretty love heart on." Connie teased Chad.

Sonny gagged. "Mum, you're twenty years older than him!"

"Is someone a little jealous?" Chad teased, nudging Connie.

"Just do your icing." Sonny grumbled.

The three of them each shared out their cookies on to seperate plates and worked for a few minutes, laughing and joking with each other.

"So do you live with your Mum Chad?" Connie asked suddenly, putting a star on the next cookie.

Chad shook his head. "No, I live alone. Haven't seen my Mum since Christmas."

Sonny stopped her icing and turned to him. "Chad, you never told me that." Sonny said quietly.

"You never asked." He replied softly, bending over to reach the final cookie.

"Well I'm done." Connie said happily, staring at her batch of cookies proudly.

Chad finished the last icing of his cookie; another outline of his name and put down his icing too. "Me too."

"Me three." Sonny contributed, holding up her tray.

"Now let's say we go and eat these in the living room while watching a movie."

Chad smirked. "Only if it's Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story."

"Agreed!" Connie said enthusiastically. "Now come on gang."

Each carried out their batch on their plate and flocked into the living room. Sonny sat in the middle of the two while Connie fumbled around to open the new DVD.

"Mum? How do you even have that movie?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Oh, Chad got it me! You should have seen him, standing there with a bunch of roses and that DVD, he looked just _adorable_!"

Chad blushed. "Well, adorable is my second middle name."

"Chad Dylan Adorable Cooper?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sonny Sarcastic Monroe?" Chad asked with a smirk.

Connie beamed. "Actually Chad, Sonny's middle name is—"

"Don't. You. Dare." Sonny warned her, pointing to her.

Chad took a bite out of his cookie, thoroughly enjoying himself. "This is nice." Chad commented, watching Sonny and her Mum tease each other.

Connie grabbed a cookie from her plate, taking a bite. "What is sweetie?"

"This. Having some fun with people who don't care that I'm famous." Chad clarified.

"Well you're welcome _anytime._" Connie smiled slightly, pulling Sonny closer so that she was snuggling her and motioning for Chad to join in the hug.

Chad smiled too, fitting his head on Sonny's shoulder and his hand over her waist so that the three were locked in a tight hug.

"Hey this is my part!" Sonny beamed, pointing to the screen.

Chad just realised that he was on TV ... and he wasn't watching himself. That was a first.

The three sat there until the movie had ended, Connie had eventually fell asleep and Sonny had rushed out to get a blanket to cover her.

Usually if someone had fell asleep during _his _movie, Chad would have freaked out. But watching Sonny place that blanket over her Mum satisfied him much more than having someone staying awake during his movie.

Sonny sat back down next to her Mum, who was now taking up most of her space on the sofa with her sleeping pose, Chad lifted up his arm and motioned for her to snuggle into him.

With a moments hesitation, Sonny cuddled herself into his side.

"You didn't answer my question." Chad muttered into Sonny's sweet-smelling hair.

"Shh!" Sonny shushed immediately, pointing to her sleeping Mum.

Chad pouted.

Sonny reached forward, coming out of her cuddle with Chad for a second to grab a cookie at the bottom of her plate.

Chad, thinking she was leaving, tried to pull her back down to him and she landed with a 'whoomph' on his lap.

Sonny turned so her legs were hanging over the edge of the sofa, her head on his shoulder. "This is my answer." She whispered, low in her throat.

Chad frowned, taking the cookie from her hand, and there in chocolate icing, on the biggest cookie, was Sonny's reply.

_"I like-like you too." _

**AN: ****GUUHH! Have you guys SEEN the WAMIMP episode on youtube? I was practically grinning the whole way through! Darn Chad for not saying that he deeply loves Sonny! But I have a feeling if he was really dying, he woulda said it :D **

**I was making cookies the other day and I thought, how cute would it be if Sonny came home and Chad was making cookies for her? :) So this was born! Voila! So what did you think of this? It's quite fluffy :) Well, except the first angsty bit. But how GORGEOUS would Sterling look in a chefs hat?! **

**Review if you wanna give this a standing ovation, but you can't cuz you have SPS :P (Oops, spoiler :D) **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
